Kairi's Acceptance
by CandeeVictoria
Summary: Sora is finally going out with Riku. But what happens when Kairi tries to split them up? What will happen if the whole school finds out about their relationship? Or even if his abusive dad finds out? What will happen? Sequel to Forbidden Love.
1. The Plan

Chapter One

The Plan

The days of swimming at the beach, eating ice cream for hours on end, and pool parties had finally come to a finish. School was starting the next day and a cloud of sadness hung over the students of Destiny Islands. Some didn't even have their summer reading done properly. Now it was just the matter of rushing and guessing.

Kairi finished down typing up her notes on her computer on the play _Lady Of The Castle_. The play did entertain her. It was about a man named Koichi who was cheated on by his wife. Seeking a new love and a fresh start, he runs away to a castle where he meets a woman who is refered to as the lady of the castle. And pretty much the whole play was Koichi and Lady falling in love with each other.

Even though the story sounded cliche', it still appealed to her. It gave her a single dose of romance in her life. Since she didn't have a romance herself. And it was all because of her ex best friend, Riku. He had stole her boyfriend, Sora, away from her and now, still in love with Sora, she was desperate to get him back. But how?

This was a couple of months ago, you see, when summer had just begun. She had caught them in a cave naked kissing away at each other. This had broken her heart and angered her, so she walked away from them, not even listening to their plead for forgiveness. She was utterly blown away by it and she hadn't gotten much rest over it.

It was late at night when Kairi suddenly came up with a plan. A sly plan that she was sure would work. A plan to get Sora back, to steal him away from Riku. He deserved it. She thought if he could steal away her boyfriend, she could steal him right back. Just as easily, as well.

And she would play by his own game.

Riku stared at Sora reading his lines. He looked so cute to him, with his hand on his head in frustration, stuttering at every other word, especially when he had a long sentence to say. They were reading out loud and acting their play for summer reading, _Lady Of The Castle._ Riku was pretty good at reading out loud, but Sora, God bless his soul, needed help.

"Here," Riku said, interupting him from his line. Sora looked up from the book to listen, "Try using your finger to follow along, maybe you'll stop losing your place."

"Ok," Sora said and he got back down to reading his line, using his finger. Surprisingly, he did better, "I'm part of a faction," he read from the book, "for not speaking to you."

"A faction?" Riku said, also reading his line.

"Not many people in this castle agree to me doing it, though."

And the play went along, and it was about time too. Earlier, they had spent nearly an hour deciding on who would play Koichi or Lady. Neither of them wanted the part of Lady, so out came a disagreement. Finally, after three rounds of rock, paper, scissors, some more agruing, and another fair round of rock, paper, scissors, they agreed to let Sora be Lady, though he was pouting enough about it.

Now, twenty minutes towards the end of the play, he was actually enjoying it, "I must go," he said, acting out the scene by turning away from Riku, "Charles will be wanting to comb out my hair..."

"Wait," Riku said, putting his hand on Sora's shoulder, "Last night, in bed with you, though regretting it then, I can no longer," Sora turned around, facing him, "I love you, Lady."

"Love is not what you feel," Sora said, "Love is what you think after the pill."

"No, Lady. You are wrong. Love is what I feel and have felt since I've arrived at this castle, when I first laid eyes on your bare body," Riku looked down at the book, "Um...now it says that we have to kiss."

Sora shrugged, "No problem," and he leaned in, pulled Riku's head towards his with his free hand and kissed him passionately. It wasn't long before they found themselves dropping their books and deepening into the kiss. This is how all of their kisses were, slow and out of this world.

Finally, Riku had the sense to part his head away from Sora's, breaking the kiss, "It says to do just a quick kiss," he explained.

"Aww..." Sora said in a whining way, "You really wanted that kiss short?"

Riku smiled, "No..." and he walked over towards Sora, picking him up and placing him on the bed. He pushed him so he was laying down. Then, pinning his arms above his head, he kissed him again, this time, longer and without him pulling away, "Make love to me, Sora," he said.

"But we just did before we started reading the story."

"So let us do it again, like Koichi and Lady will do," he winked.

"Koichi and Lady make love in the play?"

Riku kissed him again, "I don't know, but let's find out."

Kairi saved her notes to disk and sat back in her chair. So this was the plan. She would get Sora back just the same way he was taken away from her...by force. Well, not exactly. But very close. She would move onto him, much like Riku had done when she was away on a trip. She was sure it would work. Very sure.

She went through her closet and picked out the shortest skirt that she could manage to get by with the dress code. She knew any boy who would see her in this skirt would drool over her, even a gay guy like Riku or Sora. But dressing sexy wasn't even half the plan.

The real plan was going to be big, and it was all going to being with the summer reading. Everyone knows that the school puts on a play from the summer reading every year. Sora always tried out for the lead role, and usually got it, too. So she was sure that he would be trying out for the role of Koichi this year.

And you can guess who was going to be Lady. None other than Kairi...who would make the love scene as real as she possible could.

A/N...Sorry for the short chapter. Darn, the ideas for this story isn't flowing too good. They're gonna get better, I hope. I don't blame you if you don't like this chapter, it wasn't my best work. Any suggestions please enter them in a review, I'm always open to new ideas.


	2. School

Chapter Two

School

Sora opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He expected to wake up in his own room but, surprisingly, he had woken up somewhere else. He looked around some more and found out that he was in Riku's room, still in there from the day before. A wave of uneasiness drove across him. He knew that he was supposed to be at his house by ten last night. And here he was, naked, still at the house he was supposed to leave the night before. Boy, was he in trouble.

It was seven o'clock, which made things even worse. School was going to start in a half an hour! He scrambled out of the bed, searching for his boxers. He found them down the side of the bed and grabbed them, pulling them on quickly. Then he grabbed Riku's shoulder and shook it a little.

"Riku!" he said, loud enough to wake him up. Riku's eyes lazily opened up and he sat up a couple of inches.

"Huh?"

"Wake up," he said, "School's in thirty minutes!"

Riku slumped back down onto his pillow, closing his eyes and turning over. Sora rolled his eyes. He knew Riku all too well, he was back in the same routine, staying asleep until five minutes school started, it happened every morning when school was around. Sora pulled the covers off of Riku, exposing his bare bottom, and he spanked it hard. Riku sat up, alarmed, and awake now.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" he said, crankily.

"You know you liked it," Sora said, smiling, as he turned to Riku's drawers, opening them, and searching for something to wear, "When I'm here, you're getting to school on time."

Riku felt like falling back to his pillow, but since his bottom was stinging so badly, and he didn't want to be spanked again, he decided to get up, pulling on his boxers.

"Did we even finish the play last night?" he asked.

"I don't even remember," Sora said, finding a pair of long black pants with chains on them, "Can I wear these?"

"Yeah," Riku nodded.

Sora started to slip on the pants, "I think we just did it and passed out. I really can't remember."

"Me either," he went through his closet and produced long, baggy kahkis from it. He put them on and then searched through his drawers for a shirt. He found one that was short sleeved and dark blue. He shrugged and put it on.

Sora slipped into a black t-shirt and then glanced at the mirror briefly to see what he looked like. He spun around upon hearing Riku laugh.

"Never saw you in so much black," he said, "You look depressed."

"First day of school is depressing," he explained, "It means the summer is over."

"You got a point there," he sat there, staring at Sora, "But still, you look sexy."

Sora smiled and got closer, "You want me, don't you?"

Riku walked in closer as well, "Oh, yeah..."

"Well then..." he closed his eyes, going in for the kiss, "You better catch me first!" He turned around and ran out of the room, grabbing his shoes with him. Riku laughed and ran after him, catching him before he reached the door. The two boys laughed while they put on their shoes and preparing to walk out.

Just before they left, Riku's mom came down the stairs in just her robe, her silver hair matted to one side, looking tired as ever, "You boys need to keep it down," she said angrily, "Riku, you know your father will have a fit if he wakes up this early."

Riku nodded, "Yes, mother."

"And speaking of fathers," she said and she turned to Sora, "Yours called last night around eleven and he was looking for you. I told you were here and that he were already asleep. He let it slide but he said that you'd be in trouble when you get home today. Is it true you were supposed to be home by ten last night?"

"Yes, mam," Sora said, ashamed.

"Then why were you here?"

"He fell asleep, mom," Riku explained, "That's all. He was tired from...playing video games."

Riku's mother just stared at the two boys hard, trying to figure out if he was lying, "Ok, but I don't want to see that happen again. Your father can really scream, Sora," Sora nodded but looked down. She sensed something was wrong, "What's the matter, dear?"

Sora shook his head, "Nothing's wrong, mam. I'm fine," Sora fought back his worriedness. He was afraid of going home today, afraid of what he was going to go home to. You see, Sora's father is abusive and hits Sora on a daily basis. This is why Sora spent most of his time with Riku or other friends, to stay away from him. Now that he found out that his father was angry, he was scared.

The two boys said goodbye and headed out for the bus stop. When they were halfway there, Riku asked, "Ok, my mom's gone, so what was really wrong?"

"What? Oh, really, nothing," Riku folded his arms, demanding an answer. Sora broke down, "I'm just a little upset that I'll be punished is all."

"Oh, you're scared of your father?" Riku laughed a little, "Don't be. It's not like he's gonna break your arm or anything."

Sora laughed nervously. Actually, breaking his arm would be something that his father would do, if he was angry enough for it. He felt bad because he couldn't even tell his best friend, his lover, of what was really bothering him.

They approached the bus stop and started to see a figure standing there, a girl to be percise. She had on a short skirt and a tank top on. Sora's eyes went wide, his mind clearing of all thoughts from his father. The girl was really good looking!

Riku noticed Sora's stare and couldn't help but laugh, though he felt a little jealous, "Drooling over someone else, I see?"

"Oh, no! It's not like that!" Sora said quickly, "But...I mean...just look at those legs!"

Riku looked at there girl. She was very pretty, even from the back, where they were seeing her from. They got closer and the girl, hearing their footsteps, turned around.

"Kairi?!" Riku and Sora said together in shock. They never knew Kairi could look so good! And she even had make up on, too. It was shocking, to see Kairi in such a way.

"Oh, it's only you guys," she said disappointedly and she turned back around.

"Aren't you gonna say hi?" Sora said, "I mean, you haven't talked to us in a while."

And it was true, after Kairi had found out about the two of them going out, she had literally shunned them from her mind. Whenever they saw her, she pretended she didn't even know them. Surely, she had gotten over it, now.

"Oh, sorry," she said, giggling a bit, "It has been a long time since we've talked. How have you two been?"

"We've been...ok..." Riku said, shocked that she hadn't turned on them yet.

"So have I, but I've missed you guys," she turned around and smiled at the two of them. But there was something about her smile that was different from her regular one, "And I wanted to say something to you two. I'm really sorry about what happened in the cave a while back. It was really rude of me to diss you guys. I hope you can forgive me."

Sora nodded, "We forgive you. We're just glad you're back," he leaned in for a hug. Kairi stepped back a little, cutting him off.

"Right..." she said, "Anyway...trying out for the play this year, again?"

"You know it," Sora said with a smile, "For the part of Koichi!"

"That's great, I'm trying out for a part too," she said, "Maybe we'll see each other at auditions."

The three of them look down the street as they heard the bus comming towards them.

"That's cool, Kairi," Sora said.

The bus came and the two boys got on first.

"So we know he's trying out for the play," Kairi said with a smile, "So phase one is complete."

She got onto the bus as well.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone got up from their seats and rushed out of the classroom, some on their way home, most on their way to the audition for _Lady of the Castle_. As Kairi watched and listened to the girls as they giggled around and brag on themselves, telling their friends that they were going to get a part as Lady. This worried her a little. She thought that maybe, with all the girls wanting to try out, that maybe she wouldn't have a chance. She had acted before, if you count acting in a school play when you were seven. She had played Belle in _Beauty And The Beast _in second grade. Would that be enough?

She gathered her books and headed for the auditorium, where auditions were taking place at. There weren't many people there, most of the people were there to try out for the two main roles, Lady and Koichi. Not many were there to try out for other parts.

She looked around, searching for any sign of Sora. She couldn't find him. Why wasn't he there? He always tried out for a part in the play. It was strange to not see him there. Kairi's heart raced a little. What if he didn't try out at all? After all, auditions took up all of two days. If he didn't make it an hour into the first, he'd have no chance to get a part.

Quickly, she began to think of where he would be. He wouldn't be at home, usually he hung out with Riku before he went home. Wait a minute...that was it...he was with Riku! Now where would the two of them go?

Tidus, her room mate's boyfriend, walked past her. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, "Have you seen Sora or Riku?" she asked.

Tidus thought for a moment, "Yeah, I did," he said, finally, "They were in the boy's locker room last time I saw them."

"And when was that?"

"Last period."

Kairi nodded, "Thanks," she smiled, "You trying out for a part?"

"No, I'm one of the judges. I'll be one of the people who vote on who gets what part."

Kairi's eyes went wide, "So...so you control who gets what part?"

"I'm one of three, but my vote counts a lot."

She smiled almost evilly, "This is good," she said, "Before I go get those two, why don't we talk..."

"Um...ok..."

Sora shook his head to get rid of the water that was left on his hair from his shower. He grabbed a towel and ran it through his hair to make it more dry. He felt fresh from the shower, especially after a sweaty first day of gym.

Riku came out of the shower with only a mere towel wrapped around his waist. He quickly went to his locker, grabbed some clothes, and then walked over to a dressing room and started to get dressed. Sora did the same thing, choosing the dressing room next to Riku so they could have a conversation.

"So, who are you auditioning for?" Sora asked as he pulled over a shirt.

"Probably for Ajiro, the servant," Riku answered, "How about you?"

"For the part of Koichi."

There was a pause, "You can't be serious!" Riku called out.

"Why not?"

"You get to kiss a girl if you get the part of Koichi," Riku whined, "And that would make me mad!"

"Oh, quit it, it's just acting."

"Guess you're right."

The two boys were finally done getting dressed and they walked out and got their back packs, walking out of the locker room. They were the lasts ones out so they had to lock it. As they walked down the hallway, they noticed Kairi coming towards them.

"Auditions are starting soon, you two," she said, "Hurry up!"

A/N...Man, this one took a lot out of me. Again, keep more ideas comming. Sorry if there are a few mistakes in this one. Hope you like it so far!


	3. Home Is Hell

Chapter Three

Home Is Hell

Kairi walked ahead of the two boys as they walked down the hallway, holding hands until they reached the crowd, where they left go of each other. This made Kairi mad, to see the two of them together. But, even though she was as mad as can be, she didn't let it phase her. After talking with Tidus, she was sure her plan would go more into effect. She had convinced him to vote for her to be the part of Lady and Sora for the part of Koichi. Since his vote counted a lot, it would help her plan out more than she needed.

She smiled. All this holding hands, kissing, and having casual gay sex was all going to end soon. Once she and Sora got the parts, they would be as good as together. And Riku would just be rotting away, probably crying his eyes out. It sounded cruel, but love can make you cruel sometimes, and that's all that Kairi saw.

They reached the auditorium and the auditions had already started, opening with two people, a boy and a girl, acting out a scene from the play, auditioning for Lady and Koichi. Sora, Kairi, and Riku grabbed a number, taped it onto their shirt, and took a seat to watch them. The girl seemed to be doing a pretty good job, though not the best, but the boy seemed as though he never even heard of acting. He sucked.

Five more auditions took place when Sora and Kairi's number was called. Sora's eyes went wide with shock, "You're trying out for Lady?" he asked Kairi.

She smiled but didn't answer. She only hopped onto the stage and awaited for him to follow, which he did, after stealing a glance at Riku, who only shook his head.

The director looked down at his clipboard, "Ok...so it's Kairi Melano and Sora Da'Vince," Sora and Kairi nodded, "Ok, you two. Have you memorized act three, scene four?"

"Yes, sir," Kairi said and Sora said nothing. His heart raced, act three, scene four was the kissing scene. He was going to kiss Kairi? He wished that Riku wasn't here to witness this.

"And...action!" the director said, and Kairi was off.

"I'm part of a faction," she said, "For not speaking to you."

"A...faction?" Sora said, looking questionably at her.

"Not many people in this castle agree to be doing it, though."

Kairi turned her back towards him, "I must go," she said, "Charles will be wanting to comb my hair."

Sora placed his hand on her shoulder, "Wait..." he said and Kairi slowly turned around, "Last night, in bed with you, though regretting it then, I can no longer. I love you, Lady."

"Love is not what you feel. Love is what you think after the pill."

"No, Lady," Sora said, "You are wrong. Love is what I feel and have felt since I've arrived at this castle, when I first laid eyes on your bare body," Sora then placed his other hand on her other shoulder, "Lady..." and then he dipped in for the kiss. But right when their lips barely brushed upon each other's, the director stood up.

"And cut!" he said, clapping, "Excellent, Sora. Outstanding, Kairi. You both were amazing. You both get a call back. Next we have numbers 626 and 634. Please come up."

Kairi and Sora took their seats, back to where Riku should have been, but he wasn't there anymore. Sora looked around for him but couldn't find him. Then he saw him up on stage and realized. His number was called and he was auditioning. He didn't do that bad of a job, and he was the only person trying out for this part, so when he was finished the director and the other two judges awarded him the part of Ajiro.

Sora clapped along with the other students and Riku slowly walked back, "Good job!" he said, but Riku merely walked by him, grabbing his back pack, obviously in anger, and walked out of the auditorium. Sora's heart sank, knowing something was wrong, "I shouldn't have kissed Kairi," he said to himself, knowing that was the problem.

He thought about following him, but the second round of the auditions for Koichi and Lady were up, and his number was called, along with another girl named May. By the end of auditions, he had kissed three different girls and he was noticing that Kairi was a little angry with him too. He felt ashamed and dirty for doing such a thing.

After the first night of auditions, Sora ran to the front of the school, looking for Riku. He had hoped that he would find him there but didn't. He felt helpless. He wanted to go to Riku's house and apologize but he remembered that he had to go to his house because his father had told him to. Sora looked down and slowly started walking home.

As he walked, drawing closer to his house, he couldn't help but feel sorry for himself. He knew that he was going to get hit when he got him, so he was prepared for that. But that wasn't what really made him this sad. It was the fact that he had angered his two best friends over a simple part he wanted in a play. Could this day be any worse?

He walked up the driveway to his house and reached the door. He took a deep breath, knowing that pain lied beyond the threshold. He slowly opened the door and walked in. The house was quiet. A glint of hope sparked in his head. Maybe no one was home, that would maybe bide him some time to make a few phone calls. Happily, he started to jog up the stairs.

"Wait just a minute, Sora!" yelled the voice he dreaded to hear. He slowly turned around and walked back down the stairs, walking to the living room, where his father sat on the couch, "Where were you last night?"

"You know where I was," Sora said, weakly.

"I said where the hell where you last night?" he said, sitting up a little more.

"I was at Riku's, you know, my friend?"

"I know damn well who Riku is," his father yelled, getting up, walking towards Sora, "It's that bastard you always hang out with."

Sora's eyes welled up with tears, but he fought back from letting them fall. Crying only meant weakness, and that's something he would never let his father see. Hearing his father talk about Riku this way angered him and he wanted to say something, but saying something would only mean more beatings, which was something he didn't want.

His father slowly took off his belt and Sora whimpered, "You didn't listen to me," he said, "I told you to be here by ten! And, yet, you stood at your little friends house. You think you can disobey me and get away with it?" Sora didn't answer. His father grabbed his arm and yanked him towards him, "Well...do you?"

Sora sniffed, "No, sir."

"I didn't think so. Now take off your shirt."

_Just do as he says,_ Sora thought as he reluctantly obeyed, _It'll all be over with if you just do as he says._ He had his shirt all the way off when he felt the leather from the belt hit his bare back. Sora cried out in pain, tears falling from his eyes. Another whip was landed to his side. It stung so badly he could hardly control his screaming. He endured three full minutes of this until finally his father pushed him onto the ground and threw the belt across the room. Then, angrily, he stormed out of the room, heading towards the door.

"I'll be back at eight for dinner," he said and he opened the door, "I expect you to be here too. No going over to 'Riku' for the night."

He slammed the door behind him. Sora just laid there for a few minutes, in total pain, crying out loud, sobbing uncontrollably. He couldn't understand what he did to deserve this. He was one of the nicest guys around, why would someone hate him so much like his father did?

Finally, he found the strength to get up and walk towards the kitchen, where the phone was. He picked it up and quickly dialed Riku's number, in hopes he could apologize. Maybe it would make him feel better than what he felt now. He pulled the phone up to his ear and listened to it ring.

"Hello?" said a woman's voice. Sora was sure it was Riku's mother.

"Is Riku there?" he asked.

"Sora?" she said.

"Yeah..."

"Sora, what's wrong, you sound like you've been crying," she said, worried.

"I'm fine," he said quickly, "Is he there?"

She stood quiet for a second in worry. Then she answered, "I'll get him for you," and he heard her call out his name. In a few seconds, Riku answered the phone.

"What do you want?" he said glumly.

"I want to apologize," Sora said immediately, "I don't want you mad at me."

"You know," Riku said, "I was convinced you'd follow me out of the theater to see what was wrong with me. I waited for at least ten minutes but then I left, seeing you weren't gonna come."

"I'm sorry," Sora said again, "But I really want this part."

"Why? So you can kiss some girl?" Riku said angrily, "What is more important, this play or me?"

"You know the answer to that, Riku," Sora felt tears filling up his eyes again, "Please, just forgive me."

He must have sounded close to crying because Riku's anger suddenly melted, "Are you ok?"

Sora fought back his weak voice, "Yes, I just really want you to forgive me for what I've done."

Riku was silent for a few moments, "Who else did you kiss when I wasn't there?"

"Just three girls, not including Kairi."

"Who were they?"

"A girl named May, Terra from Biology, and some other girl I didn't know."

Riku laughed a little in pity, "And you kissed Kairi, your ex," he laughed again, "Do you realize how angry this makes me?" Sora didn't answer, "Well, I guess I can forgive you...since it was only acting."

Sora smiled a bit, his feelings brightening up, "Thanks."

"You gonna come over so we can kiss and make up or what?" Riku asked.

"I'm not allowed. Dad says I'm punished for the night."

"Oh..." Riku sounded disappointed, "Well, tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow, definately."

"Alright, I'll see you then. I love you."

"Love you too," and he hung up the phone, ending the conversation. He looked at the clock. It was seven, he had only an hour to prepare dinner for his father. If there was no dinner, there'd be another beating. He flew over to the cabinets and pulled out a box of Rice-A-Roni. He shrugged, it would do.

At around seven thirty, when the rice was nearly done, Sora's mother came home drunk. She wobbled into the kitchen and sat down in a chair next to a table.

"So, how was your second day of school?" she asked, slurring every word together.

"It was my first," Sora said, stirring the rice, "And it was ok. I might get a part in the school play."

"Oh, that's nice," she smiled and put her head down, obviously in pain, "God, did I have a hard day at work," Sora's mom was a consulor at an elementary school. Usually she came home drunk, like this, and upset. Sora learned to ignore it, "First this kid came to me complaining he could hear voices in his head. And because I believed him, his mother yelled in my face. And then this other kid..."

And she continued on about all the bad things of her day. Sora was used to this, he got it everytime he caught her comming home. He just nodded his head, pretending to listen, occasionally saying "oh, really" or "oh no, are you serious". He had to do this or else she would think he wasn't listening and she would start over again.

It came time when it was past eight, the rice was done, his father hadn't returned home yet, and his mother was passed out on the table. Sora put the heat on the stove on low, placed a lid over top of it, and went upstairs to bed. For once, he couldn't wait to go to school the next day. At least he could see Riku there.

A/N...Do you remember Akuyo from part one? He was mentioned breifly in chapter 2 or 3. If you don't, then re-read it quickly because he's going to be in the story starting next chapter. Wait until you see my plans for him. Hope you liked chapter three, I know I enjoyed comming up with the idea. Hope you're still interested in the story. Next chapter's comming up soon so stay tuned!


	4. Welts

Chapter Four

Welts

Sora made it to the bus stop right on time the next morning. He took out his book and began to practice his lines as he stood there alone. He wondered if Riku was going to make it on time. He shrugged, probably not. Riku, as I'll say it again, hardly ever made it to school on time, let alone the bus stop.

Kairi came first, not seeming as edgy as Sora remembered seeing her yesterday. Though, she was still good looking, in another short skirt and lovely t-shirt that showed what little breast she had. Sora couldn't help but stare, which he had been doing a lot with her lately. He couldn't help it, Kairi looked so good with the new style she had picked out for herself. He wondered if she was trying to get someone's attention.

"Sora!" shouted a voice from down the street and Sora turned around to, surprisingly, seeing Riku comming towards him, waving. His heart leapt with joy. He had been wanting to see him all night, and now he was. Once he reached him, he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, not even caring if Kairi was watching.

"Missed you," he said after the kiss. Riku smiled, nodding.

"Hey, Kairi," Riku said, waving. Kairi merely nodded, not even acknowledging that she was happy to see him, if she was. Riku turned his attention back to Sora, "So, I had Wakka over last night and we played video games. It just wasn't the same without you, though."

Sora smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I wish I could have come...but...well, you know."

And the two of them went off into conversation about what video games they played the night before, leaving Kairi alone with her thoughts. She wanting to smack Riku across the face for kissing Sora, but she contained herself and just smiled. Her plan was going to go into effect tomorrow, after auditions, when they would be told their parts. They'd be forced to practice together, which would get some alone time between them. Everything was falling into place perfectly. She'd just have to wait one more day.

It was after school and the two boys were just exitting the locker room, locking it on their way out, and was on their way to Riku's house. They were talking about things that went on at gym, not really particularly interested in the subject, though. When they reached the house, a little smile ran across their faces as they saw that no car was in the driveway, which meant no one was home. And we all know what happens when two teenagers that love each other go to an empty house...

They raced up the stairs, kissing before they even got into the doorway. Riku kicked it closed and pushed Sora onto his bed, removing his shirt in the proccess. He pressed his lips against Sora's, pushing his tongue into his mouth, feeling all around in it. Then, he slowly helped him out of his shirt. That's when the kissing stopped.

"My God, Sora, what the hell happened?" Riku said, staring at the welts that ran up and down Sora's sides, stomach, and back. Sora looked down, ashamed and afraid to tell him anything, "Sora! Who did this to you?"

Sora sat up, tears falling into his eyes, "No one, Riku...can we please--"

"Bullshit!" Riku screamed, grabbing Sora's shoulders, demanding an answer, "Who did this to you? Answer me!"

"My-my-" he stuttered.

"You're father," Riku finsihed his sentence, "This is why you were so upset yesterday," Riku had tears in his eyes too, "Sora, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid if he knew that I told someone, he'd beat me some more," Sora admitted, "And I can't stand that."

Riku reached into his back pack and pulled out a cell phone, "I'm calling CPS."

(A/N...CPS stands for Child Protective Services, if any of you don't know.)

Sora stood up and grabbed Riku's hand, making him drop the cell phone, "No, please, don't call CPS. He'll only lie and say he didn't do it."

"Screw that shit!" Riku said angrily, "Sora, you're being _beaten_. You think I'm just gonna stand by and let you get it? No, I love you too much for that," he picked up the phone again, "I'm calling."

Sora looked helpless as he broke down into tears. He sobbed loudly until Riku put away the cell phone and wrapped his arms around him in an embrace. Sora wrapped his arms around him and burried his head into Riku's shoulder, crying quietly. He felt something warm and wet on his bare back, which indicated that Riku was crying too.

"Sora..." Riku said in a raspy voice as he continued to sob, "I wished you would have told me. I would have protected you from him. I know I could have. Sora, next time he touches you, he is dead! I mean it!"

Sora released himself from Riku's arms, wiping away his tears, "But please don't call anyone, don't tell anyone. Not even your mother, because I know you tell her everything. Please let this be our secret."

Riku wiped away his tears as well. What Sora had said made him heartbroken. He was offering to help, yet his help wasn't wanted. He just wanted to go back to this abuse? How could a person do such a thing?

There was a knock at the door and the two of them looked at each other, "It's probably my mom, get your shirt back on, I'll answer it," Sora nodded and Riku walked down the stairs, drying off his face with his shirt and answered the door. And there stood the man that he now hated the most.

It was Sora's father.

Kairi opened the door to her house and walked inside, tired as can be. She had homework, already! On her second day of school. Now, she wouldn't be complaining if it was just a little bit of work. But, oh, she had a ton to do. And on top of everything she had to practice her lines for the part she was going to get.

She heard voices comming from upstairs. She figured it was just her room mate, Selphie, and Tidus. But as she grabbed a snack, she began to hear that it was more than just two voices that she heard, but three. She finished her snack and went up the stairs to see who was up there. She was right, it was Selphie and Tidus, but there was another boy there too. He had large blue eyes and short black hair. He was cute, but there was something about him that seperated him from the normal boys that she was used to seeing.

"Hey, Kairi," said Selphie, waving. Kairi smiled and nodded, "This is Akuyo," she said, pointing to the boy with the blue eyes and black hair, "He's one of Tidus' friends."

"Hello," Kairi said.

"A pleasure," said Akuyo, bowing a little in respect, "Kairi, is it?"

"Yes."

"I've heard so much about you."

"Really? I've heard nothing of you."

Akuyo laughed, "I've come to know that you know a guy named Riku?"

Kairi shuddered at the name but answered, "Yeah, he's friends with my ex. Why?"

Akuyo smiled, "He's hot."

Kairi raised one eye brow. Was this guy...

"Yes, he's gay," said Selphie. And she laughed, "There's more and more of these every day. He's had a crush on Riku ever since eighth grade."

"Really...?" Kairi said, a little taken aback, "Yeah, well he goes out with my ex now."

"Riku's gay too?" Akuyo said, "And who's your ex?"

"Sora Da'Vince."

"He's gay too?! Man, I'm in hot guy heaven."

Kairi turned red with angred, "He's bi," she explained. Akuyo shrugged.

Tidus stood up from the bed, "Let's go get a soda, I'm thirsty, come on, Selphie, Akuyo," and he started down the stairs, followed by Selphie.

Kairi stopped Akuyo from going down the stairs, obviously, a plan rising in her head, "You want Riku, right?"

Akuyo nodded, "Yeah..."

Kairi smiled, "Then maybe my plan can take a hike, because I'm comming up with a new one."

"Huh?" Akuyo said, confused.

"Never mind that," she said, "I have a plan that will get me back my ex and get you your Riku. Interested?"

Akuyo smiled and nodded, "So what's the plan?"

Riku knitted his eye brows in anger upon looking at Sora's father. He clenched his fists to keep him from breaking in his face, "Can I help you?" Riku asked sternly.

"Where is he?" Sora's father asked.

"Where is who?" Riku said, crossing his arms.

"You know damn well who, idiot," he hissed, "Where is my son?"

"He's upstairs."

"Well tell him he needs to get his ass down here. He wasn't supposed to come here in the first place. Go on, get him!"

Riku clenched his fists tighter. What was he to do? Let his love go back to a life at hell with his father and get beaten again? Was that the right thing to do? No, it wasn't. He prepared to turn him away, but it was already too late.

"Ah, Sora," said his father, pointing behind Riku. Riku turned around to see Sora standing at the bottom of the stairs, "Come on, you're comming home now!"

Sora nodded and slowly walked towards him. He quickly gave Riku a hug goodbye and walked out of the house. His father followed him to the car. Riku sat there and watched, hoping that he wouldn't witness anything that would upset him. The two of them got into the car without saying a word to each other and then the car backed out of the drive way. Riku watched them until the car turned onto another street. Then he broked down and cried.

Why had he let his love go back to misery?


	5. Blacked Out

Chapter Five

Blacked Out

Sora was quiet the whole way home as he listened to his father ramble away on how much trouble he was in. He tried not to let it frighten him, but it was hard to. It seemed like lately, nothing he ever did was right. Choosing Riku was one, it almost cost him his friendship with Kairi, even though now it was ok. Staying over Riku's house the night before was another, even though it wasn't his fault, he had fallen asleep there. Now he was getting into trouble for just going over his house to hang out, all was a stranger.

And as he thought about all this, he began to realize something. Ever since he got involved with Riku, all he seemed to be getting into was more trouble. He seemed to be getting hit more than usual, and more violently at that as well. He had been losing friends that he had had before, most of them being guys. Everything seemed to be going wrong. Why? Was it because of Riku? It had to be. The only was out of it was to dispose of Riku.

No, he couldn't do that. He loved Riku. And Riku loved him. Disposing of him would break both of their hearts. But would it make Sora's life go by easier? Probably. He wasn't exactly sure.

Sora's father looked at him as he stopped at a red light, "What are you thinking about?" he growled, "Thinking about your little friend, Riku? Well you're gonna be thinking about him for a long time because you're not aloud to go over there anymore," the light turned green and the car sped off.

Sora felt tears in his eyes. They fell down his face slowly.

As the two of them where getting out of the car, his father noticed the tears, "Aw, you're crying? Well, too bad!" he screamed, "Get in the damn house, I'll be in there in a second."

Sora looked down and made his way into the house, sitting on the couch in the living room, awaiting his punishment. He kept the door open so he could hear what his father was doing. Based on the swishing of the trees outside, he was sure that he was choosing a branch from the tree to hit him with. Usually he was aloud to pick his own branch, but he guessed that this time he was going to make sure it was going to hurt.

He heard the door slam shut and his father walked in with a very thin branch in his hand. Sora hated the thin branches, that meant that he was going to be whipped. He bit his lip as he awaited his orders.

"Take it all off this time," his father said, "You're gonna get it."

Sora took off his pants and shirt, leaving him clad in only his boxers. He held onto his clothes and walked towards him, clenching his hands together as hard as he could.

The first crack of the branch didn't hurt that bad, as did all the first strikes. It was the second that made him yell out without even noticing. He hugged his clothes to him tighter so he wouldn't cry, though it didn't help him much. His father continued to whip him, and soon he felt the hot tears flowing.

"Why?" his father yelled in his face and he whipped him again, "Why don't you ever listen? Why are you constantly over that boy's house?"

Sora whimpered and then screamed as he was hit again.

"Answer me!"

"Because..." Sora said as he looked up at him. And then it all came out in a string of words that came out so fast, he couldn't even stop it from comming out, "I love him!"

His father lowered the branch, "What...did you say?" Sora didn't answer, he just bowed his head again. His face then filled with rage as he raised the branch and began to whip him constantly without any signs of stopping, "You gay faggot! How dare you! This will teach you!"

Sora, now tired from the beatings and shaking from all of the pain, his legs gave out and he fell to the floor, his arms still supporting him. He felt the branch still hitting him everywhere, his legs, his back. Everywhere. He even began to become aware of a sticky, warm liquid rolling down his back and hitting the carpet, which indicated that he was bleeding. He cried and started to beg for his father to stop.

"You want me to stop?" he said, still hitting him, "Fuck you!" and then planted a kick right to the side of his head, on his left temple. Sora's eyes began to roll back and everything turned dark for him as his arms gave out, slamming himself to the floor, and passed out.

Riku wiped away his tears. What was he going to do? Sora had begged him not to tell anyone about their secret. But what good will that do? It only meant that Sora was going to get hurt again. He had to tell someone, his mother, or something! This could mean Sora's life.

His cell phone was upstairs in his room, so he turned around to trot up the stairs, reaching his room. Just as he touched the phone, he noticed something in the room. Sora's back pack. He must have left it there. Riku put down his phone and grabbed the back pack, deciding to return it. He walked back down the stairs. The phone call will have to wait.

He made sure that he locked the doors to his house and then began to walk in the direction to Sora's house. It would take him about ten minutes to get there, so it would give him time to think. Think about things like, what would be see when he opened the door to Sora's house? Would he see more bruises or welts on him? Or would there not be any? Anything was possible, and his father looked pretty mad at when he came to pick him up so it was most likely he would probably see something that he didn't want to see.

He wondered if he would see Sora's father answering the door. What would happen? Right now he wanted to punch a hole into his face. Would he be able to control himself? All these questions haunted him so much, he didn't even realize that he was at Sora's house until he shook his head and looked up. The house was quiet, as were all the other houses on the street. Sora's father's car was still parked in the driveway which told him that the two of them could still be home. He walked up to the front door, took a deep breath, and knocked on it. No answer.

"Hello?" Riku said loud enough for anyone to hear on the other side of the door. Still, no answer. So he knocked again. No answer. He though about just leaving the back pack by the door step but something told him in the pit of his stomach that he should find a way to get inside. He brought his hand to the doorknob and twisted it. It was unlocked, so the door swung open, "Hello?" he said again.

The house was quiet, there was nothing to be heard. He guessed that the two of them were sleeping. _Just leave the back pack by the door and leave,_ he said in his head. But his heart disobeyed and he went in, walking around the house. He wanted to see Sora, to make sure he was ok. But as he walked into the living room, he saw something was far from it.

There, on the floor, laying unconscious in a carpet of blood, and only in his boxers, was Sora. Riku gasped, dropping the back pack, and ran over to Sora, kneeling down on one knee. He flipped Sora over onto his back and then craddled him into his arms.

"Sora!" he yelled as loud as he could, "Sora, please, wake up!" he began to feel tears in his eyes, "Oh, please be ok..."

He gently laid him down on the floor and stood up, frantically looking around for something to wrap him in. He spotted a throw blanket on the couch nearby and ran over to it, grabbing it and running back to his injured friend. He carefully wrapped the blanket around him and then prepared to pick him up. The voice behind him stopped him.

"Get your hands off of him!" shouted Sora's father and Riku spun around, hate filling his eyes.

"You did this to him!" he said in almost a growl as he rose from his friend and started to walk closer to him, "You better pray to God right now for forgiveness, because he knows your gonna need it if my friend dies."

"Oh, shut up, Sora isn't gonna die," he said, "He's just playing dead, you're little boyfriend is gonna be fine."

"What did you say?" Riku said, insulted.

"You heard me, I know all about you and him."

Riku looked down at Sora, then back at the father, "How?"

"He told me!" he said, "And I hate faggots. Now get out of my house before I call the cops!"

"And I'll tell them what you've done to him!" Riku shouted, pointing, "And I'll also tell you how much of a low, sick, mother fuckin, son of a--"

His words were interupted by a hand slapping him hard across the face. Riku's head swung back from the impact. He placed his hand over his cheek, which was now forming a large red mark on it.

"You bastard!" he screamed and he swung his fist as hard as he could towards the man's stomach, where it made impact and he doubled over in pain. Then he brought his knee to his crotch, making him fall to the ground in even more pain. Riku watched as he vomitted while holding his private parts, screaming between each bout of vomit, "You had it comming to you," Riku said softly.

And with that, he ran over to Sora and gathered him into his arms, picking him up and hurried out of the door. He tried the best he could to stay calm, even though it was hard to. It was a good thing Sora was light weight or Riku would have never made it home as fast as he did. As he arrived home, he saw that his mother's car was parked in the driveway. And that was a good thing, that's who he needed to see at this very moment. She would know what to do.

He burst through the door, startling his mother, who stood right the kitchen, which was very close to the door.

"Riku, where have you been?" she said and then she noticed Sora in his arms, "Oh my goodness, what happened to him?"

Riku said nothing until he placed Sora onto the couch and then took a seat next to him, "It was his father..."

His mother gasped, "I knew it! This is why he was acting so strange the other day when I told him his father called. How hurt is he?"

"Badly," Riku explained, "He is bleeding on his back and there are welts and bruises all over him."

"Dear God!" she said and she ran to the bathroom up the stairs to get a cloth and some warm water.

Riku just stroked Sora's messy brown hair saying, "Don't worry, Sora, I'm here for you."

His mother returned with the cloth and tub of water, "Flip him onto his stomach," she said and Riku obeyed, carefully flipping him over. She gently washed away all the blood with the cloth, exposing all of the cuts that scattered all over his back, "My God," she said, "What angered his father so much to do such a thing?"

"I'm guessing he told him that..." Riku caught himself and shook his head, shutting his mouth.

"What?" his mother probed, "Told him what?"

"Nothing."

His mother put her hands on his hips, "Young man, you better speak or so help me, you'll get it too."

Riku knew his mother would never put her hands on him in that way but he told her anyway, "He must have told him...that me and Sora were going out."

His mother showed no sign of disgust, "That's it?" she asked, "He beat him untill he passed out over that?"

Riku looked at his mother in disbelief, "You're not disgusted by that?"

She shook her head, "Now why would I be? I just want you two to be happy, and I don't care if that means loving each other, without the question of gender," she smiled, "Besides, I knew about you two for a while now."

"You did?!"

"Of course," she said, "I wasn't sure at first, but then I was when I saw the two of you kissing about a week ago. I didn't want to say anything, I wanted you to tell me first."

Riku looked down, ashamed, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

"Nonsense," she said, "I wasn't naturally waiting for you to tell me, I just wanted you to tell me when you were ready."

"Oh."

She smiled, patting him on the back, "Now, go to the first aid kit and grab some gauze paper. This boy's going to need a lot of it."


	6. Akuyo's Seduction

Chapter Six

Akuyo's Seduction

Riku watched as his mother carefully wrapped the gauze paper around Sora's middle to cover up the deep cuts that speckled his back. He was glad that the truth of Sora's pain was finally out there. Even though he may have found out too late. Actually, Riku's mother had scolded him for not telling her sooner. He defended himself by saying he had only found out that day, though he didn't tell her how. He wasn't ready to tell her that they were already love making. It's not like she wanted to know, either.

As she finished her work, she sighed and leaned back, wiping the sweat from her brow, "I just cannot believe what kind of man his father is. Beating on a such a young person...and his own son!" she shook her head.

"Some people are just like that," Riku said, shrugging. And then he hesitantly hugged her, which he didn't do that often. It actually shocked her a bit, and she brought a hand to her mouth.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Because I'm glad that you're not like him," Riku said, smiling. His mother smiled back.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you," and she stared at her son for a little while longer. Then losing her smile on account of seeing a red mark on his face, which she didn't realize before, "My goodness, what happened to your face?"

Riku covered the red mark, "Um...just..."

"That man hit you too!" she stood up, "I'm calling the cops! He has crossed the line," and she went over to the phone, "Hitting my son, who does he think he is?"

"Wait, mom!" Riku said, running after her, stopping her from making the call, "Don't you think that calling the cops will make it worse?"

"How?" she asked, sternly.

"They'll take Sora away into protective custody, and you know that," Riku said, "And that would traumitize him even further."

His mother's face was still scrunched with anger, but she calmed down from it quickly, "But what if he doesn't wake up? Then we have to send him to the hospital. Surely, we'll have no choice then."

"Please," Riku begged, "Just give it one night. If he doesn't wake up, then I promise you can take him to the hospital. Just one night..."

She sighed in distress, "I can't believe this, but alright. But you're going to school tomorrow, I don't want you slaving over Sora all day. I'll stay home and watch him if he wakes."

Riku looked down, not fully satisfied, "Ok..." he agreed.

"And not a word to this to anyone, it's no one else's business," she said, "Ok?"

Riku nodded, "Alright."

And Riku stood up all night at the couch, where Sora lay, until he merely fell asleep, awaiting for the moment Sora was to awaken. He prayed and begged and cried, but nothing seemed to work. Sora was in a deep sleep, though very much alive.

It came the time the next morning when he didn't wake up and Riku's mother had no choice but to take him to the hospital. Riku looked sadly as he watched his mother gather Sora up and place him in the car. She noticed this and took action for it.

"Look," she said, "I have to, Riku. We made a deal and he didn't wake up. Now I must take him"

Riku shrugged a little, still disappointed, "Whatever."

She was about to say something else, but was interuptted by the slight moan comming from the car. She threw herself to Sora, "Sora, honey? Are you awake?" she said.

It was a false alarm. But it gave Riku a slight bit of happiness, "Look! He's almost awake!" he said, "Just give it a few more hours!"

She just shook her head and pointed to the front door, "You march yourself inside and get ready for school. I'll try the best I can to keep Sora into our house when I get there, but don't quote me on this, I'm not sure what will happen."

Riku opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. He slowly hung his head and walked inside, making his way to his room. It took him forever to get dressed, since he was so depressed and stressed out from the weight of what was happening. He hoped what his mother had said would happen, he wouldn't want anything else in the world besides that, to have Sora away from his father and living with him. But, as she had stated, he couldn't quote her.

When he was finished eating breakfast and was out the door, his mother was already gone, on her way to the hospital. He weakly walked down to the bus stop and awaited for the bus to come. It wasn't the same without Sora standing there. Even Kairi didn't show up. He was all alone, and lost in his depression.

"Ok," Kairi said as she reached Akuyo's bus stop. She had decided to go to his this morning so she could go over the plan one last time. It was going to be put into effect today, "So, we both know Sora and him will be together, so I'll seperate them, taking Sora. Then, you make your move on Riku at his house. And keep it together, because after I'm done with Sora, I'll send him over there. Once he sees the two of you together, it'll be bye bye Riku and Sora couple."

Akuyo smiled, "And hello Riku and Akuyo."

Kairi nodded, "And hello to Sora and Kairi," she said, "You see, I know I'm a genius."

Akuyo laughed, "And evil genius."

She thought about this and then nodded again, "Yeah, you're right."

And the two of them laughed together.

Riku's mom turned the car into the parking lot and looked around for a parking space. Another moan was heard from the back seat, where Sora was, but she didn't jump at it. He had been doing this the whole ride to the hospital, but he still wasn't awake. So there was still nothing that she could do.

She found a spot and parked her car, turning it off, and then laying her head on the steering wheel in distress. She sighed deeply, gathering her thoughts. Exactly what was she going to say to CPS to keep Sora into her house? That she was his aunt? No, she would have to prove that. And she couldn't lie as well. There was another moan from the back seat, only this time, followed by a shuffle.

She quickly turned around, "Sora?" there was another moan and she saw a slight movement behind Sora's eyelids. He was waking up, "Sora! Oh, honey, wake up!"

More movement occured before the most beautiful thing happened. His deep blue eyes had opened!

Kairi walked off the bus and rushed to the hallway. She had to see the two boys whom she was going to rip apart one last time together. She figured it was the least she could do for herself. She rounded the corner to the corridor where she remembered Riku and Sora's lockers were. She looked around, the two boys weren't there. Had their bus come yet?

Yes, it had, she concluded this when she recognized some people from her bus. So where were the two of them?

Finally, she relaxed when she saw a slow and steady Riku, looking depressed as ever, walking slowly towards his locker. He looked as though he had been crying. But Kairi took no pity. As of now, she hated Riku and she couldn't care less how he felt. But she had to pretend she did.

"Riku!" she called and she ran over to him, even though he hadn't looked up at her.

"Hey Kairi..." he said slowly and sadly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Had a bad night..." he explained, "Wouldn't want to trouble you with it, though."

She rolled her eyes, which he didn't see, "Where's Sora?"

Riku looked as if he was about to cry again, "He's, um, I don't know."

"Oh..." she said, bringing her hand to her mouth, "Well, I'll leave you alone," but she just stood there, waiting for an answer from him.

"Then go," he said finally, this time looking up at her with hate filled eyes. She took this as a sign to run, which she did, and quickly.

"Sora?!" Riku's mother said again. When she saw that he wasn't completely awake, she waited a few minutes until he could answer.

"Where's...Riku?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth, weakly.

She wiped a tear from her eye. But it was a happy tear, for she was happy that Sora was finally awake, "He's in school, honey. Does anything hurt?" she prayed that he didn't have any pain so she wouldn't have to take him into the ER.

"My back...and the side of my head," he said, sitting up, rubbing his temple where he was kicked, "Wait a minute...where am I?!"

"Calm down," she said, patting his shoulder, "You're safe, we're not letting you go home to that man again."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Riku found you," she explained, as she prepared to place the keys back into the ignition, "I don't know what he was thinking, going over there, but I'm glad he did. He brought you straight to me. He also helped bandage you up so you could stop bleeding. You were hurt pretty badly."

"Oh," Sora said, and he laid back down, still rubbing his head, which throbbed and felt like someone was hitting him constantly with a hammer.

She turned the key and the car roared to life. She turned around in her seat to face him again, "Now I need you to be honest with me...do you think you need to see a doctor? We're right at the hospital if you do. If not, I will take you home to my house and let you rest there until we figure out what to do in this situation with your father."

Sora thought for a moment. He thought about maybe going to see a doctor but quickly saw why he shouldn't. Riku's mother would be questioned on what happened, and surely he would as well, which would land them into calling CPS, who would probably place him into a foster home. He had heard so many terrible things about foster homes, it scared him to think of the possibility that he would be placed in one. And he couldn't stay with Riku and his family, because they weren't related to him. So there was only one option.

"I don't need a doctor," he said, "I'll feel better with some rest."

Riku's mother saw the sadness in his face. She knew that he wasn't well enough to just go home, unattended by medical persons. She knew that he had though about the possibility of him being taken away. But she had given him the choice and his mind was made up. Slowly, she turned around and shifted the car into reverse, backing the car up.

As she was driving down the road, she noticed that it was really quiet in the car and she worried that maybe Sora had passed out again. She quickly called his name.

"I'm awake..." came his little voice, which notified her that he was awake and conscious.

"You know," she said, "Riku told me about you two."

Sora's eyes widened at the sound of this, "What?" he asked.

"I know all about you and Riku," she said, "And I want you to know that I accept you and there's no need to hide it from me any longer."

"What about Riku's father? Does he know?"

"He doesn't know anything about what has taken place in the past twenty four hours," she said as she turned the car to the street in which she lived on, "He's on a business trip and won't be back until next Monday. However, I'm not sure what his reaction will be to this. I know that he is a little shaken by those of the homosexual culture, if you can call it a culture, but he loves Riku and he respects you, so I'm hoping he'll accept you guys as well."

Sora smiled when he heard this. It made him feel good that at least some people were accepting who he was, even though there were people who didn't, like his father and others.

Riku's mother pulled into the driveway and turned off the car, "Home sweet home," she chimmed and she swung open the door and walked out. She walked over to the back door of the car and opened it, helping Sora out of it, who wobbily got to his feet and then began to walk to the front door. He was walking ok, which gave the insentive that he hadn't recieved any disabiling injuries. She unlocked the door and helped him up the stairs to the guest room, which was right next to Riku's room.

"You can sleep here," she said, helping him into the bed that stood in the middle of them room and then covering him with the blankets, "Riku will be happy to see you when he gets home. He'll be home at around three. But until then, I advise you to sleep."

Sora nodded, "I will, I'm very tired."

She patted his shoulder and nodded also, "I have to get to work, I missed almost an entire day, will you be ok by yourself?"

"I think I'll be ok," he said, smiling.

"There's a phone right next to your bed, you see?" and she pointed to the phone on a small night stand next to the bed, "My cell number is number five on speed dial and Riku's is six. If anything serious happens, then call 911."

"Ok," Sora said, nodding once again, "Thank you, mam."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Sleep well," and she walked out of the room, on her way to work.

Riku looked at the clock. It was almost two thirty, which was when the last bell would ring. He didn't know why he was in such a rush to get home anyway, it would be empty. His mother would probably be at work or still at the hospital. His father is away on a business trip. And his best friend couldn't even be there for him, because he was probably being taken away to a foster home at this very moment.

My, how depressing today was. Knowing that the only person you ever loved in such a way, may be taken far away and there was even a slim chance that he might never see him again. Or what if he dies? Sora hadn't have waken up, not even after a whole night! What if he was never to wake up? What if Sora had been hurten so badly that he was disabled or something along those lines?

Thinking about this made Riku feel even worse and he slammed his forehead into the desk, crying silently to himself. No one heard him, and if someone saw him, they just went back to their own business, trying not to get invovled.

The bell rang and Riku slowly got up, gathering his back pack, and walked out of the door. He bypassed his locker and started to run out of the building but a male's voice stopped him before he reached the edge of the school driveway.

"Hey, Riku!" said the voice from behind and Riku stopped and turned around, facing a tall, muscular figure, who was surprisingly attractive. There was something familiar about him to Riku, "Remember me?" said the boy.

Riku shook his head, "But you do look familiar..."

The boy laughed and walked closer, "I knew you wouldn't remember me. Well it has been such a long time since you let me loose," Riku looked at him questionably, "It's me, Akuyo!"

Riku's eyes went wide as he recognized him, "Akuyo?" he said and he smiled, "Oh my goodness, I do remember you! You were my..." he hesitated.

"Go on, say it...gay friend."

"Yeah..." he said awkwardly, "Sorry."

Akuyo shook his head, "No prob, I don't really blame ya. You were straight at the time and you found me weird. You still think that, by the way?"

Riku shrugged, "Not really, because I'm, well, I'm..."

"Yeah, I know," Akuyo said, nodding.

"How do you know?"

"The word has gotten around," he said, "Well, do you mind if I walk with you, maybe come over? I wanna catch up with an old friend."

Riku thought for a moment. What was there to lose? No one would be home and he didn't want to be home alone. It's not like they were complete strangers so he figured it would be ok if he could stay a few hours, at least until his mother came home. He nodded and agreed to let him come over his house.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Akuyo asked as they began to walk down the road towards Riku's house.

"His name is Sora, you know him?"

"Yeah, he's in my calculus class," he said, "And might I say, he is a great catch!"

Riku smiled, "Thanks, I know he is."

The rest of the way to Riku's house they talked nothing but about the weather and occasionally about Sora, once again. Riku saw that Akuyo was the same as the last time he was with him, just as he remembered him. He still funny, he still liked guys, and he was still good looking, though Riku didn't remember ever thinking that he was. He always thought that he was ok-looking, not exactly "hot". But he now saw how such a wonderful young man he had turned into.

Riku opened the front door to his house and allowed Akuyo to walk in first, as he walked in afterwards. They made their way up the stairs and over to Riku's room, passing the guest room, which had no sound comming from it. Riku slumped down on the bed, totally beat from his day.

"What's wrong?" Akuyo asked.

"Just had a bad day, is all," he said and he sat up from the bed, "I'll be fine though. So, what do you want to do?"

Akuyo smiled and looked around, as if he were looking for people that were watching. Then he slowly closed the door and turned back to him, "I have an idea," he quickly took off his shirt, revealing his bare chest.

Riku's eyes widened to the size of baseballs as he stared upon Akuyo's muscular body. He knew what Akuyo wanted to do, though he couldn't find the courage to tell him to stop, even though he wanted to.

"Akuyo..." Riku said, "What are you--"

"Shhh," Akuyo said, cutting him off and he slowly got onto the bed with Riku. He brought his head down to Riku's stomach, pulling up his shirt, and started to kiss it, passoinately. Riku's head went back as he moaned in pleasure. Slowly, Akuyo started to go down lower...and lower...and lower...until he got to the pants. Still kissing his lower stomach, he started to unbutton them.

That's when Riku got the sense to say something, "Akuyo! No! Sora will..."

"Sora's not here," Akuyo said, "He won't find out, I promise you..." and he finished unzipping his pants, pulling the down along with his underwear, exposing Riku's erect manhood, "Excited, are we?"

Riku slowly relaxed and laid back and then moaned a little once he felt Akuyo's warm mouth curl over his manhood. At that moment, he was in so much pleasure, he couldn't even tell him to stop, let alone now he didn't want him to...

Sora was still sleeping away in the guest room, now dreaming of the next time he would see his father. It actually turned into a nightmare after a few minutes. He dreamed that somehow he managed to return home and his father was furious. He waited until the doors were closed and then he began to hit Sora, violently. He could hear the sounds of the blows. Thump. Thump. Thump.

His eyes shot open, awake. He wasn't in pain, so he immediately knew he was only dreaming, which made him sigh in relief. But he still heard the thumping noise that came from the blows. Thump. Thump. It was comming from the room next door, Riku's room. Was Riku home? What was happening?

He slowly got out of bed, making his way to the Riku's room, though he walked slowly because he was in a lot of pain. The door was closed, but he could still hear the thumping noises loud and clear as if he was in there. He wondered if Riku was playing a video game. Or maybe he had a friend over and they were wrestling, Riku was always the kind of person who wrestled anyone.

As Sora listened on, he began to hear other noises too. He wasn't sure what they were at first, but as they got louder, it was clear. It was moaning.

Angry and furious, Sora swung open the door, revealing to him the two naked bodies on Riku's bed. At first he didn't see the two boys faces, and at this moment he prayed that it wasn't Riku. His prayers weren't answered, for a second later, the two boys looked at Sora. Yes, one was Riku, the other was a boy he didn't recognized.

"Sora..." Riku said, struggling to get the other boy off of him.

Sora's face perked with anger as he turned away from the two boys, ran down the stairs, and headed out the door. He didn't know how he was going so fast. The anger seemed to melt all of his pain away, making him run faster. He was halfway down the street when Riku had come out of his house with only his pants on. Sora quickly hid behind a tree in someone's front lawn, concealing himself from Riku's sight.

"Sora!" he heard Riku yell. The rasp in his voice let Sora know that he was crying. But he didn't care, "Sora, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was a mistake!"

"A mistake is right," Sora said to himself, "I never want to see you again..." he whispered and he waited until he heard Riku go inside before he ran out from behind the tree and ran in the direction to another street. He didn't know where to go. But anywhere would be better than here.


	7. The End

Chapter Seven

The End

Riku called out for Sora for what seemed like a long time, but only was a few short minutes. He knew that Sora was long gone and probably wondering around with no place to go. Riku shivered as the early autumm wind whipped against him. He couldn't go looking for his friend with only pants on, he didn't even have on underwear! He just remembered seeing Sora, the hurt in his eyes, the pain he felt was shooting right towards him, he could see it all in his face. The look someone gives when they just realized they were betrayed.

He didn't remember if Akuyo had rolled off of him or if he had merely pushed him off. What ever had happened, he remember just slipping on the only item of clothing his fingers brushed, his pants. Or, now that he looked, they were Akuyo's pants, which surprisingly fit. But he was in too much thought right now to be surprised by such a stupid thing such as that. He had to go out and find Sora.

He ran back in the house, racing up the stairs, where Akuyo still sat on his bed, and still completly naked. Riku surprised himself as he remembered just a few minutes ago he had found him attractive. Now what he saw was a dirty, sniveling being who needed to be put out.

"Ready to finish what we started?" Akuyo said with a sickening smile that almost made Riku vomit, "I know you want to."

Riku closed his eyes, trying the best he could to control his anger towards Akuyo. When he opened his eyes, he slowly walked over to him, brought back his hand, and swung it across Akuyo's face, slapping him like a little bitch.

"Get dressed and get the fuck out of here," he snarled, pointing to the door. And then Akyuo zipped on his clothes, including Riku's pants, not even realizing that they weren't his own, and then whizzed out of the door faster than the eye can see.

Riku reached down to the floor and grabbed his shirt, slipping it on, and then prepared to go out to look for Sora. The biggest thing he worried about was his injuries. Sora had been hurt. That meant that he probably could hurt himself even more if he tried to walk.

"Wait a minute..." Riku said out loud, but to himself, "Didn't mom take him to the hospital this morning? Why was he here to start with?" he quickly opened up his back pack and whipped out his cell phone. He dialed his mom's work number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello, Destiny Islands Elementary School, how may I help you?" said a voice on the other line.

"Is Jana there?" Riku asked.

"This is her," said the woman.

"Mom! Mom, I need you to do something for me when you get out of work!"

"Riku?" she said, "What's wrong?"

"Sora got out of the house," and he listened to her gasp on the other line, "I don't know why he was here but--"

"He woke up before I got to the hospital," she explained, "And I brought him back. Anyway, continue."

"Yeah," he said, "He saw something that upset him and he ran out of the house. I need you to look for him when you get out from work."

"What did he see?" and Riku fell silent, unsure of what to tell her, "Young man, you better answer me!"

Riku's voice cracked, "Just do it, mom, please," and with that, he hung up the phone and started for the door. He listened to his cell phone ringing in his room as he got down the stairs, it was probably his mother calling back. He didn't answer it. Now was the time for something more important.

Sora reached the edge of the street when he finally collapsed on the grass, in serious pain, and he clutched the side of his head and closed his eyes. But, even though this pain was as intense as can be, it was no measure to the pain he was now feeling in his very heart. He opened his eyes and started to cry violently as he struggled to sit up. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Riku, his best friend, his lover!, naked in his bed with another guy. He had only seen a few seconds of it, but that was enough. He saw the other guy's tongue in Riku's mouth before they had turned to look at him. He had seen Riku's hand on the other guys erect dick, curling around it, and stroking it.

Suddenly, Sora felt dirty, to know that he had slept with such a vile person, one who probably has been betraying him long before he even found out. His hand involuntarily clenched into a fist as he remembered the guy who was in the bed with Riku. Hadn't he seen him before? He remembered now. He was the guy who sat near him in calculus class, eighth period. And right now, he wished he were there so he could punch his fist straight into his face.

But that thought quickly melted away. No, the other guy wasn't to blame. He probably didn't even know that Riku was taken, Riku had probably told him otherwise. It was Riku who he needed to punch a hole into. For it was Riku who had cheated on him. It was Riku who betrayed him. And he felt pain and even though he wanted to kill him right now for what he had done, he thought he would never get the courage to ever do such a thing.

He heard footsteps and a gasp and Sora looked up to see his friend, Kairi. Normally, he wasn't as dazzled to see her, but at a time such as this, he was.

"What's wrong, Sora?" she asked, looking down at him.

Sora looked down at himself as well. He was still sitting there, on the grass, his face was probably red from sobbing. He quickly wiped away his tears and stood up, "Uh...bad day," he said.

Kairi smiled, "You want to tell me about it?" she asked, "I was on my way to Riku's house, anyway, because I knew you'd be there. I wanted to hang out with you guys."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and why weren't you at school today?"

Sora shrugged, deciding not to tell her about his injuries, "Had a problem with my father, you know, about homework," she nodded and sat down on a nearby bench, motioning him to sit down next to her, which he didn't, even though it killed him to stay on his feet.

"So, you gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?" he asked.

"What made this such a bad day."

Sora thought for a moment. He didn't want to tell her what had just happened, she probably didn't even want to know, anyway. But then he thought again. Riku was a jerk and a male harlot and he wanted the world to know it! "It was Riku," he explained.

Kairi looked uneasy, "What about him?"

Sora sighed, "I found him sleeping with another guy today."

Kairi looked around, still uneasy, "Who?" she asked.

"A guy in my calculus class, I don't know his name and I don't quite remember what he looks like. But he does have black hair, I know that."

"Oh my God, it worked!" she said to herself, low enough so Sora couldn't hear her, "Well, I hate to say I told you so..."

Sora nodded and then fell on the bench in pain, wincing, "Sorry," he said, as he noticed that she was alarmed, "Bad back," and he sat down.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah," and he closed his eyes. Kairi's touch felt like an angel's. Then he opened his eyes once more, "Um, Kairi...?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think it'd be ok if I stood at your house for a little while? Maybe spend the night? I really have no where else to go."

Kairi was about to suggest that he could stay at his own house but she quickly hushed herself onto that thought, because now she had her chance, Sora was to come into her house!

"Sure," she said, "Selphie's staying over Tidus' house tonight, so you can use her bed."

Sora got up and reached out his hand to help her up, "Then let's go...I don't want Riku to find us here."

She eyed him for a second and then grabbed his hand. And as they walked, they didn't let go of each other.

They talked for a while, about nothing in particular at first, then dropped onto the subject of Riku. Kairi had admitted to not realy liking him that much because of what he had done to her.

"But Kairi," Sora questioned, "I'm confused, what did he do?"

She sighed and looked down, laughing a little, too, "He...took you away from me..."

Sora opened his mouth to say something, probably to agree with her, but he noticed a tear in her eye that made him stop. She was still upset about that? Not that it wasn't something to be upset about, but still, it has been a while and Sora had thought she was well over it. He guessed not.

He got up from Selphie's bed and walked over to her, putting his arm around her, and sitting himself down next to her, "Kairi...I am so sorry about that. If I would've known Riku was to do something like that towards me, then I would have never left you. In fact, I regret ever going with him. I should have..." and he felt tears in his eyes too.

Kairi hugged him tight, embracing his body. She hugged him so tight, he actually winced out in pain, though she didn't notice, "You don't know how much I have missed you all this time. I...loved you."

Sora's eyes went wide and he broke the embrace, "You what?"

"I did, Sora," she said, "And I still do," and with this said, she grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss. A long, passionate kiss. One that seemed to last forever. And, surprisingly, Sora found himself kissing back. He wasn't sure if it was because he was feeling something for her or if he just wanted so badly to get back at Riku. It was probably both.

Riku checked the beach. Usually, if he remembered correctly, if Sora was in trouble or upset about something, he'd always be found at the beach, staring at the ocean and melting away his problems in deep thought. Riku was sure that he would find him there. But, like all the other places he had looked, he wasn't. Riku cursed under his breath.

He had searched in five different places: the diner where the two of them usually ate at when they hung out, the school, the beach, even Sora's house! None of them contained Sora, and this worried him badly. The thought of him out there somewhere, injured, and probably landing more harm to himself troubled Riku and made him uneasy. So uneasy, he felt like he was going to vomit all over again. And he went over to the edge of the shore, past the sand dunes, and actually did.

He rubbed his belly and wiped his mouth, his eyes tearing up from the steady wretch of his stomach. Once he found enough strength to walk again, he did so back down the street towards his house. He was never going to find Sora. And even if he did, what was he going to say to him? That he was sorry? Would "sorry" cut it? Would it make everything all better?

A car drove up to him and the window rolled down, revealing his angry mother, lips in a straight but tight line, eyebrows knitted, "Thank you for hanging up on me," she said angrily, "Get in the car."

Riku feebily obeyed and slipped around the car and got into the passenger seat. Then he crossed his arms as his mother swung the car around and headed home.

"I knew it would have been useless to go home to talk to you, because I knew you'd be out already," she said as she drove the car, "But I did as you said, I looked for him but had no luck. Now you mind telling me why he left the house? What did he see?"

Riku stared out the window, anything to avoid eye contact with her as he confessed, "Well, another guy came to the house. You remember Akuyo?"

"Yes, you're friend from a while back. Continue."

Riku rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, we sort of...did something and he saw us..."

And his mother rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you," she said in a louder tone, "If I was Sora I would have left too, injured or not. How can you do that to him? And he loves you!"

"Akuyo tricked me, mom! He promised me Sora wouldn't have found out!"

"You should have never followed with his nonsense. If you loved Sora, you would have never even thought about going near another guy in such a way."

Riku whirled around so he was facing her, "Well, it didn't help that you didn't even tell me that he was in the house!"

"I tried calling you, but you didn't pick up your cell."

"I'm not allowed to answer phone calls in school!" Riku yelled.

"Don't raise your voice at me, Riku," she yelled back, "I've had a hell of a day and now I have to deal with your shit because you screwed up."

Riku fell silent, holding back tears.

"I might have to call the police if we want to find Sora," she said in a more lighter tone and she finally reached the driveway. She turned off the car and got out, followed by Riku. She unlocked the door for the two of them and walked inside. Riku made an attempt to go up the stairs to his room, "Young man, you stay down here!"

Riku walked back down the few stairs he had climbed, "Why?"

"I need you to tell me where you've searched for him."

"Joogies Diner, the school, the beach, the playground, and his house."

"You went back inside his house?" she asked, sternly.

"No, I only walked by it, and no one was home anyway."

She nodded, "Is that all? There were no signs of him in any of those places?"

Riku shook his head, "No."

She thought for a moment, "Do you know of another friend that he may have went to? Another guy or even a girl?"

And the one name stuck in his head, "Yes, Kairi," he said, nodding, "That's the only person I can think of."

"Do you know her number?"

"Yeah."

She led him over to the kitchen and picked up the house phone that sat on the counter, "Then call her, please," she handed him the phone.

He slowly punched in her number and then brought the phone to her ear to listen to it ring. It rung for a while before someone answered. It was Kairi.

"Hello?" she asked.

Riku twirled his finger around the cord of the phone, "Um, yes, it's Riku."

There was silence on the other line, "What do you want? To cause even more pain to Sora?"

"Is he there?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure if he wants to talk to you," she sounded angry.

"Please, can you just tell him I'm sorry?"

"Hold on," she said and he heard her put down the phone and talk to another person on the other line, "It's him, he wants me to apologize for him."

"Give me the phone," he heard a male's voice said, and he recognized the voice to be Sora's. The phone was picked up again, "What do you want?"

"I want to tell you that I'm sorry, and that what I did was a mistake," Riku said, his voice getting coarse and raspy from tears building up from within him, "And my mother and I are worried about you. Are you ok?"

"Sure, physically I'm ok," Sora said angrily, "But emotionally, no, I'm not. I loved you, Riku, and you betrayed me. That's something you can't even apologize on."

Riku's mother stepped forward, "Let me talk to him," she said.

Riku put his hand up to shush her, "Please, can you just forgive me? I will make it better, I promise!"

"No, I can't forgive you, Riku. At least not now. Give me some time to think and we can talk Monday at school, or something. And tell your mother I'll be staying the rest of the weekend at Kairi's house. Ok?"

Riku wiped his eyes so his tears wouldn't fall, "Ok," and he heard Sora hang up, "I love you..."

Sora sat up, staring at the ceiling as he laid down in Selphie's bed. He was still angry and disgusted, though he couldn't help but feel pity for Riku. Maybe he wasn't really all that bad, maybe the boy who he had seen him with somehow tricked him into getting intimate. But why would someone be so envious of their relationship enough to do such a thing? He couldn't pin it on anyone right now.

He looked over to the other bed, where there was Kairi, his back facing him. Her breathing had slowed down, but he guessed she was still awake. As he stared at her, he couldn't help himself but to look at her curves from under the covers. He just now noticed that she had grown breasts over the summer and he was growing hot over it.

It didn't take him long to actually develop in his mind what he wanted to do. He wanted so badly to get even with Riku, that he actually wanted to use Kairi. He knew it was wrong, but the weight of the pain was making him do such crazy things. He slowly got out of bed and walked over to Kairi's.

For a minute he just stood there, unsure of if he should really do this. He might regret it later and then what would he do?

Kairi turned over in her bed to face him, "Sora...?" she said, sleepily, "What's wrong?"

He hesitated at first, but then shook his opposing thoughts and slowly slipped under the covers with her, "Kairi," he began, "I want you to make love to me..."


	8. Backfire

Chapter Eight

Backfire

The alarm clock ringed with certainty, loud and clear, and Sora's eyes shot open immediately upon hearing it. He sat up and scrambled over to the edge of the bed and turned off the clock. The room went silent again. He looked over at Kairi, in the bed with him, who was such a deep sleeper that she didn't even stir the slightest bit from the alarm. He heard a slight movement from Selphie's bed and noticed that she was just waking up. She wasn't there the night before, so Sora guessed that she had come late last night, way after the two of them were finished their "business" and well asleep.

She sat up in her bed and looked over at him, looking surprised, "Sora," she whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I've been here since Friday," he whispered back.

"I didn't even see you last night," she continued, "Why...were-were you sleeping with Kairi?"

Sora blushed a little and answered, "Yes."

Her jaw dropped in shock, "Don't you go out with Riku?"

And the pain from the Friday began to flood back to him. He was able to forget about it, now that he had spent so much time with someone else. He hadn't talked about it, which helped. But now the mention of it made his heart swell up again, painfully.

"We don't go out anymore."

She raised one eye brow, "Since when?"

"Since Friday."

"What happened?"

Sora bit his lip, "I caught him with another guy. He's such a jerk, but I think I'll get over it soon."

Selphie looked over at Kairi and sighed. He saw that Sora didn't really like her as much as he was letting on, she knew that Sora was only trying to get back at Riku by sleeping with her. She knew something like this would break Kairi's heart but she decided it was none of her business and that she should keep her mouth shut.

"Well, I have to get ready for school," she said, getting up and heading towards the door, "Wake Kairi up in five minutes. And I'll see you two at the bus stop."

She disappeared and a few minutes later there was water heard falling from a shower head, indicating that Selphie was taking a shower. Sora waited until he was fully dressed before he woke Kairi up. She grouchily looked up at him and then nodded, knowing that it was time for her to get ready.

The next hour was the three of them getting dressed, brushing teeth, and then eating breakfast. Selphie was the first to walk out of the door, leaving Sora and Kairi alone in the house, with them still eating. It was almost time for them to go, when the phone rang. Kairi answered it.

"Hello?" she asked as she picked up the cordless phone.

"Hey, it's me, Akuyo," said a boy's voice from the other line.

Kairi's eyes went wide and she looked over at Sora, who was rinsing out his bowl in the sink, not really paying attention.

"Sora, you go ahead to the bus stop," she said to him, waving, "I have to take this call," and she turned and ran up the stairs so she was out of earshot. Then she closed the door behind her, "I wanted to congratulate you on your big move. It really worked, Sora's actually falling for me again."

"That's great," Akuyo said unenthusiastically, "But you promised me that Riku would be mine if we did this."

"You mean, he turned you away?"

"Try slapped me and then turned me away," he said stressfully, "You're plan worked out for you but didn't work out for me! What's wrong with this picture?"

Kairi bit her lip, "I don't know what to say. I was sure that if Riku got the taste for another guy, he would forget about Sora. But I guess..."

"Well, you thought wrong," he said angrily, "I see that Riku loves Sora and you were only interested in breaking them up."

"Akuyo, you know that was the plan."

"Yeah, but I didn't know that it would go breaking someone's heart...and getting me slapped," he paused, waiting for an answer, but he got none, "Well, I'm calling Riku and I'm telling him about your plan and I'm apologizing."

"You wouldn't!" Kairi screamed.

"I would and I will," Akuyo said, "Bye!" and she heard a click, letting her know that he had hung up on her. She clenched her fist. She would let Sora go. Not now. Not after she just about won him back.

She would have to come up with yet another plan...and a smile rose across her face as she thought of one.

Riku hoped that he would see Sora at the bus stop today, so he dressed his best and even showered using a special smelling soap so everything would be perfect. Although he had already apologized, he was going to again, and he was even prepared to bend down on his knees and beg for forgiveness.

He kissed his mother goodbye and made sure she made it down the street ok and then he grabbed his back pack and prepared to go. But just as he walked heading for the door, the phone rang. He stopped. Maybe he shouldn't answer it, it was probably just his father calling from his business trip, as he did every morning since he had been on it. He hadn't called this morning yet so he was convinced it was him. But then again, his mother would want to know how her husband was doing so he dragged himself over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

There was silence on the other line for a little bit. Then a voice came, "Um, Riku?"

"Yes, this is him. Who is this?"

"It's, um, Akuyo..."

Riku's nostrils flared with anger as he reckoned the name, "I do not want to talk to you."

"Riku, please, I, um, need to tell you something."

"What? That you're sorry? Well, you're not going to be forgiven until I am forgiven by my boyfriend," and he emphasize "boyfriend", "He and I will be together again today so you better just not even trouble me with your shit anymore."

"Wait, Riku! There's something I have to tell you!"

"Save it, I don't want to hear it," he said and he hung up, "Jerk," he muttered.

He walked back over to the door, grabbed his back pack, and headed for the bus stop. Sora wasn't there at first. He began to think that maybe he had taken another bus stop to avoid him. It made him look down with a frown.

"Hey..." came the voice he wanted to hear and Riku looked up suddenly to face Sora, who couldn't seem to look him in the eye.

"Hi, Sora," Riku said weakly, "Um, how was your weekend?"

"It was good, thanks," he said, still not looking at him, "Me and Kairi had a good time."

_Me and Kairi_. The sound of it hurt Riku and he cringed a little in recognizable pain. It seemed like just yesterday when it was "Me and Riku."

"Look, Sora," Riku began, "I know I already apologized, and I gave you some time to think, I even gave myself some time to think on what I've done. And Sora, I beg you to believe me that I had been tricked by Akuyo."

"Was that his name? Akuyo?" Sora asked with anger.

"Yes."

Sora laughed a little, "I'll be facing him in calculus today. At first I wanted to punch a hole into him. But then I realized that it wasn't him that I needed to hurt, it was someone a lot closer to me, or at least, someone who was," and this time he looked at Riku in almost a glare.

It was Riku's turn to look away from him and he concentrated on the lines in the sidewalk, "I don't want you to hate me. I want you to be with me again."

Sora laughed again, "Well, I don't know if that will ever happen. You see, me and Kai--" and the bus pulled in front of them. Sora looked at Riku, "Never mind. I'll tell you when I'm ready," and he got on the bus, followed by Riku. Kairi never made it to the bus stop that day.

Calculus, a drag. It was one of Sora's least favorite subjects, but one of the strongest. He hated it for many reasons, usually because it being the loads of homework he had to do and lately his grades had been dropping because for the past few days, with the incidents of his father and all, he hadn't been doing it. But the biggest reason was that this boy, Akuyo, was it? Yes, him, was in his class.

He dreaded comming to this class today, for fears he might lose it and do something to Akuyo. As he walked in the room, he felt the tension looming around him tightly, and then he laid eyes on him. He looked a little odd with clothes on, now that he had seen him without. He looked dirty and he seemed to carry a face saying, "Yep, I slept with Riku. That's right."

It was halfway into the period when the teacher let them start on their homework early, as she did almost everyday, when Sora saw Akuyo get up from his seat and then turn around to face him. His eyes went wide as Akuyo started walking towards his desk. _Oh, so he wants something, hmm?_ Sora thought and he clenched his fist, _I'll get him._ He got closer and Sora was half expecting something to happen. But he just walked by without a sound or action and made his way to back of the room, where the pencil sharpener was.

_That was weird._ And then he went back to doing his work, looking down at his paper. But there was something on it, a peice of paper folded up. Then Sora realized. Akuyo had walked by to give him a note. He turned his head to look over at him, who was looking back at him and then nodded. Sora turned back around and opened the note, which read:

_Sora,_

_we need to talk about something you need to know. riku wouldn't listen, so maybe you will. after class???_

_Akuyo_

Sora crumpled up the paper and considered, looking back to Akuyo and nodded.

After class, he met Akuyo by his locker, his arms crossed. He didn't even know why he was actually going through with this, talking to the person who he had found sleeping with his ex. It was a dumb thing to do. But curiousity got the best of him.

"So, what is it?" Sora said crossly.

"I wanted to tell you first that I'm sorry," Akuyo said.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Whatever. And what else?"

"And that I tricked Riku," he said, "It was all part of a plan."

Sora's eyes went wide. So Riku was telling the truth! "Wait, are you serious?"

"Yes, I am," Akuyo said, "And I wanted to tell you why I tricked him."

"Go on."

"It was because someone wanted you and that person had to seperate you and Riku in order to have you."

"And who was this 'someone'."

"It was--"

"Sora!" said an angery voice from behind, "Don't you dare talk to him!" Sora turned around and saw Riku, walking towards the two boys, "Next thing you know you'll be naked with him."

"Shut up, Riku," Sora hissed and Riku, wide eyed, closed his mouth. Sora turned back to Akuyo, "Who was the other person? Who was it that wanted me?"

"It was--"

"There you are!" a girl's voice cut him off and the three boys turned to see Kairi walking over to Sora, who kissed him on the cheek and then laced her arm with his, "I missed the bus this morning so I had to walk. I have to tell you something. Something important..."

Sora's jaw dropped as he suddenly knew, "It was you!" he said, pointing at her, "You told Akuyo to trick Riku into having sex with him!"

Kairi looked as innocent as you possibly could, "Excuse me? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, quit it with your fucking shit!" Akuyo shouted, "It was you! You wanted me to come onto Riku so you could go and take Sora. Don't lie!"

"Why would I do that?" she said and she placed herself into Sora's arms, "I love you."

Sora backed away instead of pushing her, which he almost did, "Yeah, you love me enough to break me and Riku up," and he walked over to Riku, arms outstretched, "Riku, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Forgive me..."

Riku threw his arms about Sora, "As long as you forgive me."

"I do! I will!" Sora said, squeezing him in an embrace, "I love you! God, I do!"

Kairi's eyes almost went red with anger, you could almost see steam comming from her ears as she watched the two boys hug, "I can't believe this!" she said, "Sora, don't you remember last night? Don't you--"

"Just leave them," Akuyo interupted, "You lost."

Kairi stomped her feet, "No I haven't!" she yelled, "Sora, did you know that I took a test this morning?"

Sora released himself from Riku's arms and turned to face her, "Yeah, this is a school...everyone takes tests!"

"Well this test showed me something!"

"What? That you're smart? Good for you!"

"No," she said, "It showed me something else."

Sora rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"You can't walk out on me," she said, "I'm pregnant."


	9. UPDATE This will be continued 42009!

Author's Note

THE UPDATE ON THIS STORY (Kairi's Acceptance)

Okay, I just basically got back into writing fan fictions. I didn't abandon this story. I never planned to abandon it because Kairi's Acceptance turned out to be a HUGE success with a lot of fan fic readers. I have a notebook full of all my old (and NEW) ideas for this story and another sequel to this story (but that will come out WAY later).

Basically, my old computer crash and it had all the old chapters that would have been updated back then but I never got the chance to because they were deleted, of course. I went through a few months of a pissy phase but and then tried to rewrite the lost chapters but failed because I was distracted by a ton of things. But now I'm getting ready to upload new chapters. You should see about 3 new chapters within the next 2 weeks and then it will be steady uploading.

You'll like what happens next, trust me.

I'm just sorry it took 2 YEARS TO START AGAIN. I promise I will make it up to you by giving you a fine ass story. =)

--BloodBiter461

PS to Emeralden Rapley

Yes, I am thinking of writing a Robin X BB fan fic soon, if you're still interested.


	10. The Fight

Chapter Nine

The Fight

Sora tried to release his hand from Riku's, but Riku clenched it tightly. There was so much tension in the hallway, you could cut it with a knife. Sora's mouth hung open in shock. Riku's mouth clenched shut almost as firmly as his fists. Akuyo's head shook in disbelief.

"This can't be happening!" Sora shouted out. Tears were starting to form in his eyes and he turned back to Riku, "I'm so sorry, Riku, I—"

"You slept with her!" Riku yelped, finally letting go of Sora's hand, pointing a finger accusingly at Kairi.

"I didn't mean to," Sora whined. He buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Riku started over towards Kairi, who cowardly shuffled backwards seeing the look in his eyes. Would he really hit her?

Akuyo jumped in front of Kairi protectively, "Chill out, Riku," he scolded him, "If you hit her, you're only making more problems for yourself."

"Fuck you," Riku spat back, and then roughly pushed him out of the way. Akuyo stumbled sideways and then came reeling back with his fist connecting to Riku's jaw. The force from the blow knocked Riku to the ground, which sent Sora off into a rage. He planted a punch to Akuyo's chest, knocking him to the ground as well. Then he mounted Akuyo and started to land multiple punches into his face, missing most of them as a result from his blind rage. Riku attempted to stop Sora by pulling him off, but that only resulted in getting another punch to his face. Suddenly, all three boys were on the floor in the hallway fighting one another, all of them not even sure who they were hitting.

Four other boys came to break up the fight, Riku and Akuyo each being grabbed by one and Sora being grabbed by two, because of his increasing strength from the adrenaline rush he just experienced. The boys pulled them to three opposite corners of the hallway. Riku had a split lip. Akuyo was angrily holding his hand up to his bleeding nose. Sora had both a split lip _and _a bleeding nose along with a red mark already forming on his eye.

"Sora! Calm the heck down!" said one of the boys holding Sora back. It took him a minute to calm down and realize it was Tidus, "What happened, Sora?"

Sora relaxed his fists and breathed deeply. He shot a glance at Kairi, who was crying and being consoled by Selphie at the other end of the hallway. He just shook his head at Tidus, who nod and didn't ask again.

Riku and Akuyo were escorted to the principal's office and one of the hallway security guards came over to Sora and Tidus, asking what happened. Tidus explained to the guard about the fight, but not the details on why it happened. Sora just ignored the two of them and watched angrily at Kairi as she cried to Selphie, who held her arm comfortingly around her shoulders. Then the two girls hugged and walked down to the end of the hallway and out of the front door, leaving the building.

The security put his hand on Sora's shoulder, getting his attention, "Come on, son. We're gonna take you to the nurse to see if your alright. Then you're gonna have to go see the principal."

Sora held a tissue to his bleeding nose as he sat in the office of the school's principal, waiting for the principal to return from another room. After a few minutes, he came in and sat down at his desk across from him.

The principal sighed deeply, "So. Are you gonna tell me what happened?" he asked, "Because I'm getting nothing from the other two boys."

Sora shook his head, figuring if Riku and Akuyo didn't say anything, then he wouldn't either.

The principal sighed again and pulled out a file from one of his drawers. He opened it and skimmed through its contents, "I'm looking at your records right now. You have never been in my office before for any kind of reason. Your always at school on time, your grades are near perfect. It says right here you received that part in this year's school play?"

Sora shrugged in response.

"What drove you to fight two other students?" he asked Sora. He waited for an answer, but when he didn't get one, he sighed once more, "Well, I'm going to have to give you what Riku received. Two days suspension from school."

"What did Akuyo get?" Sora asked, sitting up a little.

The principal shook his head, "That's confidential. Your father has already been called, he's on his way to pick you up now. One of the hallway security guards will escort you to the front of the building and wait for your father with you," he folded the file back up and slipped in back in the drawer, "When you return back here in two days, I expect this not to happen again. Understand me?"

Sora nodded and got up with the security guard. He swung his back pack over his shoulder and followed the guard out of the building. He suddenly felt tears running down his face. Not only was he sure that he probably lost Riku forever, but now his father was going to get a hold of him too. He dreaded what would happen when he got here.

Riku's mom swerved into the driveway and shifted the car into park. She took the keys out of the ignition and gestured for Riku to get inside, giving him a look that meant she was not happy. Riku sighed and got out of the car. He walked up the pavement and opened the front door. He hung up his back pack in the closet and walked up the stairs into his room.

He slumped down on his bed and crossed his arms over his chest. He was so mad, he wanted so badly to punch a hole into the wall. He didn't know who to blame for his anger. If it hadn't been for Akuyo, Sora would have never left to go to Kairi's place. Then he would have never gotten Kairi pregnant, this wouldn't have happened. Then again, if it hadn't have been for Kairi, who had manipulated this whole scenario, this wouldn't be happening.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He listened to his mom rummage around her office downstairs. He knew she was angry, and that he would probably hear it from her soon. He guessed he kind of deserved it. Then again, it had been better to fight Akuyo and Sora than Kairi, whom he was originally going for.

Riku's mother stomped up the stairs and swung open the door to his room. She stood in the doorway with her hands planted firmly on her hips, "You guys are not to see each other anymore."

Riku sat up from his bed in a second, "What?!" he yelled.

"You heard me," she stated, "I'm not allowing it anymore."

"But why?"

"You guys were _fighting._ Riku, you guys got _suspended. _It's obviously not a healthy relationship anymore."

"But it wasn't our fault," he said. Riku's mom stood there waiting for an explanation. Riku took a deep breath, "I mean Kairi, she—"

"Now it's Kairi!" she pressed her fingers into her temple, "Just where did she come into all of this?"

"Mom, just listen!"

She shook her head and raised her hand to cut him off, "All three of you used to be friends. Now you're cheating and fight one another. What happened all of the sudden?"

Riku opened his mouth to explain further, but lowered his head in defeat, for he knew his mom was right. He bit his lip as he tried to suppress tears.

Riku's mom took a deep breath and then walked over to his bed, sitting down next to him, "Riku, this is going to be the last time I stress this to you. You can't throw your life away over this boy. You have to do what's best for you and in return, let Sora do what's best for him. And if that means not being together, then let it be. There will be others."

Riku angrily wiped at the tears leaking from his eyes, "But how do I even know anymore if I can't see him?"

Riku's mom nodded, "I'm sorry, maybe I jumped the gun a little, but I'm forbidding you to talk to him until your suspension is over. That way, you can both get some time to calm down. So hand over the cell phone," she held her hand out for him. Riku reached into his pocket and placed his cell phone in his hand, "Thank you. And as for Kairi…"

"I don't want to reconcile with Kairi," Riku interrupted, "She's caused so much drama for us."

She nodded again, "It's only a suggestion, but maybe if you guys make peace, everything will be better than this," she paused for a bit, but when Riku didn't respond she continued, "Well, don't worry about Sora returning home to his father."

Riku's head snapped up, suddenly remember Sora and the harmful relationship he had with his father.

She smiled at Riku, "I called him when I was at work today. I don't think he'll be mistreating Sora anymore, not after the scare I gave him."

Riku smiled, too. He knew if anyone could turn someone's head around, no matter how crazy the man would be, his mother would get the job done.

Sora nodded at the security guard and slipped into the car with his father. He didn't say a word, not a single sound came from his mouth. He closed the door behind him and Sora's father drove off from the school grounds. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his father's hand tightly clenching the steering wheel, like he was holding back something. The car turned down a side road that didn't have any cars or pedestrians nearby and Sora closed his eyes, counting down the seconds until he would feel his father's hand across his face.

Four…three…two…

"Son," his father cleared his throat. Sora's eyes shot open upon hearing his father's voice. It didn't sound angry, which was something he wasn't used to.

"Yeah, dad?" Sora asked quietly.

He cleared his throat again and stood quiet. They drove in silence for a little. Sora saw that his father was continuing to clutch the steering wheel hard, his knuckles white with strain. He tried to breathe easier but the tension building from the silence was making him panic, almost. Finally, the car swerved over to the shoulder of the road and his father slammed it into park.

Sora looked around. There still wasn't any cars in sight. No pedestrians, either. And it didn't even seem like there were many people at home, either. The panic inside him started to bubble even further.

"Son…" he began again, "How are you feeling?"

"Huh?" Sora said, finding the courage to look at him. And when he did, he was taken by surprise. The expression on his father's face was fear, not anger. He swallowed hard, "I'm fine. Why, dad?"

He kept his tight grip on the steering wheel, "You're not hurting from, you know, last week?"

Sora looked at him question, "No…not really anymore."

His father nodded a little, "I went a little too far," he admitted, but then didn't say anything else. Not knowing what to say in response to it, Sora just shrugged. The father took in a long deep breath and closed his eyes. He held it in for a long time and then exhaled it loudly. Then he shifted the car back into drive and slowly began to drive down the street again.

They rode in silence again. Sora saw his father continue to hold onto the steering wheel like it had been a stress ball.

"I'm thinking of going back to work again," his father murmured loud enough to hear, "Or quit drinking or something."

Sora felt something inside him relax a little, "That's great, dad."

And, almost instantly, his father relaxed, too, loosening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Kairi!" Tidus said as he came running down the hallway. It was the next day at school. Everyone was talking about the fight between Sora, Riku, and Akuyo. Kairi stopped halfway into her classroom and came back out to talk to Tidus.

"What's up?" she said, smiling.

"Why did you lie?" Tidus wasn't smiling.

"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently.

He sighed in frustration, "Akuyo was expelled," he explained. Kairi suddenly lost her smile, "He called me last night. Why did you lie about being pregnant?"

Kairi blushed deeply and looked around to see if anyone heard. Hardly anyone was paying attention, but it didn't help her any, "I never lied. What you heard from Akuyo is true."

Tidus shook her head, "But that's not what you told Selphie when she asked you what started the fight. She says you told her it was about something else."

"How do you know what I told Selphie?"

"Because she's my girlfriend and she's honest with me, you get everything by lying and manipulating people!"

Now there were people listening and Kairi hung her head, blushing even deeper.

"And you want to know why I know you're lying?" he said, "Because there's no way you can eventell you're pregnant...not this early. You never even took a test."

Kairi rolled her eyes, "I did so take a test," she said weakly.

"Whatever," Tidus said, shaking his head and staring off down the hallway. But he turned back around and shouted, "You got two people suspended and one expelled because of your stupid lie."

Some people in the hallway started laughing and pointed at her. Kairi covered her face and rushed into her classroom. She sat in her usual seat next to Selphie, who immediately got uncomfortable and looked at Kairi from the corner of her eye.

"Uh…you ok?" Selphie asked.

"I'm fine," she said with a smile, "Your stupid boyfriend kinda flipped on me is all."

Selphie shook her head slowly, "He's not stupid," and then she got up and walked across the room to sit somewhere else.

Kairi didn't care. She knew that her plan was starting to work. There was no way Riku and Sora could stay together now. She had basically won, yet why was everything shifting?

A/N…FINALLY! I got a new chapter on this darn story. I'm not really sure how I did, so please review and tell me what you think. I'm also open to suggestions, should anyone have any. I'm hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. It's taken me nearly 2 years. lol


End file.
